Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ and add $-4$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-5$ and the product of $-5$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What does adding $-4$ to $-7x$ do? $-7x$ $ - 4$ What is the product of $-5$ times that expression $-5 \times (-7x - 4) = \color{orange}{-5(-7x-4)}$ What is the sum of $-5$ and $\color{orange}{-5(-7x-4)}$ $-5(-7x-4)$ $ - 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-5(-7x-4)-5$.